Token Wishes
Token Wishes is a children's book featuring characters from The Fairly OddParents. It was part of the Nick Zone series of chapter books. Product summary What happens when the power to make wishes falls into the wrong hands? Synopsis Timmy is playing his Action Surgery! video game when Cosmo and Wanda come to tell him that their wands are having a 50,000-wish tune up today, so they're going on vacation to the Six Wands Fairy Resort. In the case that Timmy still needs to make a wish, they leave him with a chest of Wish Tokens, with which he can use to make any wishes while they're out. But before Timmy can actually use them, Chester and A.J. show up and he goes to show them his video game. Moments after he leaves with them, Tootie comes by, wanting Timmy to come play with her. She notices the tokens and, after reading the instructions in the box, uses one of the tokens to wish Timmy could be with her. Timmy gets pulled back to her vicinity, despite his attempts to escape. When Timmy sees that Tootie has gotten her hands on the Wish Tokens, he tries to get them back, but she grabs another token and wishes that Timmy agree to play dolls with her - which he does, despite his trying to resist. Afterwards, Tootie uses some more of the tokens to make him play jump rope with her, then dress-up, and then tea party (with him still wearing his feminine outfit from the dress-up). Chester and A.J. walk by during that and laugh at Timmy's expense as his attempts to cry for help come out as "Hi! I'm Mr. Snuggle Bear!" Then Vicky comes by and takes a photo of Timmy in his female dress, but Tootie then wishes for a "B-I-I-I-G wind" to come and blow her away. While Tootie isn't looking, Timmy snags one of the remaining tokens and wishes for Cosmo and Wanda to come back, but they don't have their wands back and can't help him. After Timmy puts his own clothes back on, Tootie wishes for Timmy to kiss her, which he ends up doing too, despite not wanting to. She then does a brief victory song-and-dance before noticing that Timmy's not at all happy right now. Since she wants him to be happy too, she allows him to use the last Wish Token, and he wishes that she never found the tokens. After things get reset, Timmy finds himself feeling a bit guilty that Tootie gave up her own happiness for his. Tootie walks up to him again and asks him to come play with her, but this time, he agrees to play one game of ball with her. As Tootie happily drags him off, Timmy leaves the Wish Tokens with Cosmo and Wanda, and then Wanda uses one to make Cosmo have a tea party with her. Trivia * The Harold doll Tootie makes Timmy play with on page 30 has Jorgen Von Strangle's body. * The wish tokens are a reference to the Webkinz Wish Factory, in which you got items by the use of "wish tokens" Gallery CosmasPresentWishTokens.jpg|The Cosmas leave Timmy with a box of Wish Tokens. CheckOutMyActionSurgeryGame.jpg|But he leaves them behind... TootieFindsTheTokens.jpg|...and Tootie gets her hands on them. TokenWishes1.jpg|"Oh boy! It worked!" TokenWishes2.jpg|"You're going to stay with me a-a-a-ll the time, Timmy!" MyWishTokens.jpg|"My Wish Tokens!" "No, my Wish Tokens." TokenWishes4.jpg|Timmy is forced to play dolls (one of which has Jorgen's body). TokenWishes5.jpg|"I love Timmy, one-two-three! / I love him, and he loves me!" TokenWishes6.jpg|Then they play (cross-)dress-up. (No wonder he didn't want to play with her!) HaveFunMrSnuggleBear.jpg|Chester and A.J. get a laugh at Timmy's expense... SayCheeseLoser.jpg|...and so does Vicky. VicyysPhoto.png|Vicky took a photo of Timmy. IWishTimmyWouldKissMe.jpg|Wanda apparently fears Timmy will screw this up. TootiesVictoryDance.jpg|Tootie does her victory dance... HereTakeMyLastWishToken.jpg|...and then allows Timmy to use the last token. TokenWishes9.jpg|"Hi Timmy. Will you play with me?" TokenWishes10.jpg|"Okay, Tootie. I'll play one game of ball, just to make you happy. One. That's it, okay? One. Just one." TokenWishes11.jpg|"Oh, Timmy! I'll love you forever and ever and ever!" TokenWishes12.jpg|Timmy looking like he's enjoying Tootie dragging him Category:Books